What Lies In Wait
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They had the best life with each other until she showed up. Now she is gone and there are bigger problems coming their way. As they face these new problems, they watch as their relationship grows apart.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They had the best life until she showed up and ruined it. All bad things came to an end and they moved on hoping they would stay happy. But since when does bad luck stay away from the young couple anymore? The Truth's Future Sequel.

Character Profiles for What Lies in Wait

Name: Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen

Age: 26

Birthday: June 20th

From: Chicago

Lives in: Seattle Washington

Status: In a Relationship

Children: Two

Parents: Elizabeth Ann Masen and Edward Anthony Masen

Siblings: None

Cousins: Mary Alice Cullen and Emmett Dale Cullen and Angela Marie Weber

Aunts: Esme Anne (Platt) Cullen and Mia Isabel Platt

Uncles: Carlisle Anthony Cullen

Other Family: Jasper Aaron Hale

Job: Teacher (2003-2006), Mechanic (2006-?)

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Age: 18

Birthday: September 13th

From: Chicago

Lives in: Seattle Washington

Status: In a Relationship

Children: Two

Parents: Charlie Dale Swan (uncle/adoptive father), Sue Anne Clearwater-Swan (adoptive mother), Dennis Jacob Swan (Real Father), Renee Abigail Higginbotham (Real mother/Formally a Swan)

Siblings: Leah Anne Swan, Seth Charlie Swan, Holly Samantha Peterson

Cousins: None

Aunts: Susan Anne Swan (Aunt/Adoptive Mother)

Uncle: Charlie Dale Swan (Uncle/Adoptive Father)

Other Family: Samantha Abby Peterson

Job: Part Time Online Schooling Student

Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Age: 18

Birthday: October 1st

From: Orlando Florida

Lives in: Chicago

Status: Single

Children: 0

Parents: Kathy Emily Hale (adoptive mother), Dale Ryan Hale (adoptive father), Lillian Emma Adams (Real/Abusive Mother), Aaron Connor Adams (Real/Abusive Father)

Siblings: Jasper Aaron Hale, and Lillian Olivia Adams (Hale).

Aunts: None

Uncles: None

Other Family: Isabella Marie Swan (Best Friend/Wanna-Be-Sister)

Job: Full Time Student

Name: Mary Alice Cullen

Age: 25

Birthday: February 3rd

From: Forks Washington

Lives In: Forks Washington

Status: In a Relationship

Children: 0

Parents: Esme Anne (Platt) Cullen and Carlisle Anthony Cullen

Aunts: Aunt Elizabeth and Aunt Mia

Uncles: Uncle Edward Senior

Other Family: Isabella Marie Swan (Cousin's girlfriend)

Job: None

Name: Charlotte Swan Masen and Aurora Swan Masen

Age: ~3 months

Birthday: October 11th

From: Chicago

Lives in: Seattle Washington

Parents: Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen

Aunts: Rosalie Hale (Mother's best friend), Alice Cullen (father's cousin)

Uncles: Jasper Hale (Rosalie's brother) Emmett Dale Cullen (father's cousin)

Name: Jasper Aaron Hale

Age: 19

Birthday: July 3rd

From: Orlando

Lives in: Chicago

Status: Single

Children: 0

Siblings: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Parents: Kathy Emily Hale (adoptive mother), Dale Ryan Hale (adoptive father), Lillian Emma Adams (Real/Abusive Mother), Aaron Connor Adams (Real/Abusive Father)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One ReWrite

Sue Swan's Point of View

I was home by the time I thought Bella and Edward would arrive, and it was starting to worry me that they had yet to appeared; especially since Charlie was _pressing_ me for information.

"Susan! Where is my daughter?"

"I am not sure _Charles. _She is a grown woman. I cannot control where she goes anymore, and _do not _call me Susan!"

I heard Denny chuckle from where he was sitting on the couch.

"You do need to calm down Charlie. Bella is a very smart girl; she can handle herself," Denny advised.

"Like you would know Denny! She's _MY _daughter! What? You think you can decide to step up and play daddy now that she's an adult! No way in Hell! I'm tired of this. She's not yours!" Charlie growled.

"No matter what you think, she is still my daughter. She does not have your DNA!" Denny snapped back.

"Daddy?"

I looked over to see my little Leah; she looked sad and like she feared her father.

"Hey ladybug, what's the matter?" Charlie asked, crouching down to her level.

"Why are you so angry at Mommy?"

"I'm not mad at Mommy ladybug, Daddy's is just upset with a situation he can't control. Okay?," he consoled her, rubbing her hair.

"Leah, why don't you go back upstairs, hun, and play with Seth? This is grown-up business," I asked.

"But Mommy! I am a grown-up…," she pouted.

I laughed and knew I was not ready for my baby to grow up.

"Go on Leah," Charlie said.

She stomped away pouting and I could not hide a laugh.

"You are going to have a hard time with that one when she's a teenager," Denny laughed.

"Seeing, if she is anything like her sister than I can hope she won't be. Bella was an easy teenager, never getting into any trouble."

"Well, not counting that she never has returned from her 'road trip' this past summer." Charlie grumbled.

"I told you Charlie She is coming! She is human you know, she may have had to make some stops on the way," I snapped.

I knew a few reasons Bella may be running late, a major one being the two babies in their backseat. They were way too small to make that long car trip without having to make a _few _stops a day. Something I do not miss about having a baby.

"Did that girl ever tell you why she decided to run away?"

I had to hide my inner thoughts, because I didn't want them to know yet, so I just shook my head.

"Bella is happy where she is now. You are lucky enough that I was able to convince her she needed to come back, even for a little while. She is a grown woman, she needs to make her own decisions," I said tiredly.

I thought of my daughter. Thinking about her boyfriend of choice and the reasons she had not told anyone of their relationship when it had begun: one, was their age difference, whilst Bella had been minor Edward was at least eight or nine years older than her, two, he had been her English teacher at the time and three, she was pregnant.

"Sue?"

I looked up to see Charlie staring at me. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You started to space out, you were mumbling "eight or nine years" I don't know what happened to you, you were out for a few minutes," he said.

I shook my head and I felt a headache coming on knowing it had everything to do with all this stress with keeping Bella's secret.

"I have a headache," I confessed.

"Then take some Tylenol Sue; it will help, even if you don't believe it in that stuff." I shook my head, there was no way I was going to take a pain pill for something that is just caused by stress. I wish Bella would show up soon so these secrets could be revealed, and I could go back to being a normal mother to my teenager daughter-turned-mother and my two eight-year-olds.

All of a sudden, without warning, I cried out in pain as I felt a sharp stabbing twinge in my back; why was I suddenly having spasms in my back?

"Charlie!" I heard Denny yell as I felt my legs give out.

My head just about hit the floor when I felt something there keeping my head up. A hand. Denny's hand, he had caught my head before it hit the floor.

"Charlie, you need to call an ambulance! Somebody doesn't just almost pass out for nothing!" Denny screamed.

"No." I whimpered.

I could feel the pain in my head and the new pain in my back. It was excruciating.

"Sue, you need to go to the hospital. There is no way I am letting you lay here I can see on your face how much pain you are in." Denny insisted.

"I can't…we have to wait for Bella," I whispered.

"Bella can wait. Come on Charlie! It's your WIFE! Stop being a damn wuss and call for an ambulance or I will do it! You are a damn cop and you can't call for an ambulance!"

Before long I heard the sirens of an incoming vehicle and, before I could say anything else, my mind went numb and my world went black….

**Hey Guys. Here is the chapter one Rewrite. I will post the rest of the chapters as I write them. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Whatt Lies In Wait Chapter Two Rewrite

_Recap from Chapter 42 TTF_

"_Become mine forever, Bella," I said._

"_Edward?" _

"_Fuck Bella, I love you so much." _

"_I know, I love you too. So so much baby. Now tell me what's going on." she said._

"_Marry me. Marry me Bella. _

_End of Recap _

_Now _

Bella's POV

When he said that, I did not know what to say. What do you say to someone who pulls over on the side of the road and randomly asks you to marry them. With me being only 18 years old and a mother to two, was I ready for such a big commitment?

"Bella…."

"What...I can't...do you think we are ready for such a big commitment? I...my family doesn't even know about us yet, and your family doesn't support us...are you sure? Have you been planning this?"

"No, I have not been planning this." He said while shaking his head, he did not seem sure about what he just asked me.

"My answer is no."

"I know. I am so sorry Bella. I have not been planning this and with everything going on in our lives right now, I must have just….I don't know. Been is so much stress with everything going on I did not realize what I had said. I am sorry," Edward sighed.

As soon as he said that he put on his blinker and we got back on the road. The trip was silent. I knew what he meant when he said this has been stressful. I was going from being a mother of two, having a boyfriend seven years older than myself, to telling my 40 year old parents that I ran away because I was a minor and my boyfriend would go to jail, what will Charlie think?

"I would like to go home."

Edward looked at me then looked at his watch.

"Well we should be there in about 20 minutes."

I shook my head, that is not what I meant.

"No. I want to go back to Seattle, I would like to go back to how our lives used to be, before our families knew about what happened."

"Bella, we cannot do that to your mother. She knows we are coming, we cannot disappoint her."

"How is my situation with my mother and family any different than yours? You left the day after you turned 18 and have not spoke to your parents since?"

"I did not have my family I have now, it would be greatly appreciated for the girls to have some grandparents, even if it is not mine. They need someone if we have issues."

"What would you do if Charlotte or even Aurora left the minute they turned 18 and never spoke to you again? That would kill you."

"Yes it would kill me, but it's different."

I looked up and realized he was still driving but had missed our exit.

"You missed the exit," I said.

"God damnit."

We had to make a detour and I knew it would take some more time. It would give me time to think about everything that is going on in my life right now, what will my family think when they know? God this is going to be a bad day.

Sue's POV

My head hurts. I hear a faint beeping noise and some talking. When I open my eyes, and try to talk so I can get some help, I can't and I start to choke which makes the beeping noise very loud. I hear a lot of running and then see a nurse looking right at me with a smile.

"Hello Susan. Nice to have you back."

I started to look around looking for my husband or someone familiar. No one was there.

"Susan. We are going to take the tube out now. You will be okay."

I nodded. I felt someone slowing taking the tube out of my mouth. When it was out it was almost like a relief. It made me feel better, my now my throat was severely dry.

Before I even said anything the nurse handed me a glass of water and sat me up on the bed. The coughing had eased up and I did feel a bit better.

"Can you try to speak for me Susan?"

I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Wh-e-r-e- is-my-husband?

I knew the first word was bad, but I was hoping she would understand.

"It is very late. I will call your husband and see if he can come in since you awake."

I mointed for a pen and a piece of paper and she got my message, and handed them to me so I could put down what I wanted to say.

**How long have I been out?**

"Three weeks."

**Has my daughter been here?**

"Of course. All three of your children have been here."

I sighed in relief. They do care.

**What happened to me?**

"Your blood sugar dropped very low, and due to that you fainted. There were a few other complications but otherwise you are okay," she smiled.

**Other?**

"You are pregnant Ms. Swan, about 8 weeks. Congratulations."

Pregnant? Did she say I was….expecting a baby?

"I am going to go call your family and let them help you figure out what happened and I will have the OB come in also to check on that baby of yours."

I still couldn't believe what she had told me.I laid back and just thought about everything. Did Charlie know? How is Bella? The girls? My kids? Oh my god. Just what I needed.

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, here is Chapter Two. I am trying to be quick with these, some of these chapters are going to be different, in this chapter I did include the pregnancy announcement with Sue, whereas before it was chapter four. Chapter three is already rewritten (I rewrote it a while back, just need to find it). I am getting back into this the best I can, thank you for your assistance and making sure you guys are still with me. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three Rewrite

Bella's POV

I knew when we took the detour that we would be later than what I had originally thought, but I knew that would be okay. I was not ready to face my parents again, especially with two sleeping newborns in our back seat.

"Well, we are just about there, be ready okay?"

"Okay." I whispered.

Was I ready? No, not one bit.

When we straight bypassed the street where my parents live, I wondered where I was going. Hadn't he said we were going to my parents?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To my place," he said.

My heart started to race, we were going back to where our family started.

"Do you still have your keys Bella?"

"My keys to what?"

"Your car silly," he laughed.

Did I know where the keys were left? Hell, no.

"I think the apartment?"

He laughed as he pulled up into a very familiar parking spot.

"This is our spot?"

"Well of course," He said kissing my hand.

No matter what this man did, he always made my heart race.

We each grabbed a baby carrier in the back seat, and Edward immediately locked hands with myself. "What are you doing? What if someone sees us?"

He shook his head.

"I don't care anymore, let them see us." He exclaimed letting out a deep breath.

We slowly walked to the front door, Edward took his hand from mine and opened the door for the both of us.

"Thank you, dear man," I said giggling.

He playfully smacked my shoulder, but I had to be the over dramatic person and pretended to be in pain.

"Ow. That hurt baby," I said rubbing my shoulder with my free hand. "I'm sorry—"

"Gotcha," I laughed.

"Silly woman," he said.

When we finally were in the door, I looked over hoping to see the old receptionist who was very happy to see me whenever I would come by, but in her place was a girl around my age who was smacking her gum and playing on her cell phone, probably texting her friends.

I rolled my eyes at her as Edward went up to the front desk to obtain his keys for the apartment. She didn't notice him and he had to slam his fist on the desk for her to see him.

"What..."

"Excuse me, are you not supposed to be helping out the residents of this building or smacking your gum and texting your friends?" He snapped setting down the baby carrier.

"I don't even want to do this. My mom lives in this building she is forcing me...and your baby is hideous," she said going back to her friend.

My baby is hideous? Now she has crossed a line.

"Do you a manager I can speak to?" Edward just about yelled.

It wasn't long before the manager came out after the horrible front desk lady called her.

The sight in front of me made my night even better.

"Bella! Edward!" She exclaimed running to hug us.

"Jennifer!" I exclaimed putting down the carrier to give my favorite front desk lady a hug.

"Oh, I have missed you two so much, and who are these two cuties?" she asked bending down to the twins level.

"This is Charlotte Grace, and this is Aurora Lee, but we will call her little Lee because she looks just like my little sister when she was a baby," I said.

"Oh they are just so precious. Now what seems to be the problem up here?"

"Your receptionist needs to be fired. No matter what we did, she would not give us any attention, and that she didn't want to work this job because her mom was forcing her, my final straw was her calling the babies 'hideous'," I exclaimed.

She shook her head and sighed.

"You guys are not the first to complain about Megan, I really hate to let her go, she's been helping her mom pay the rent with this job...but I have to do what is best for my tenants. She will be gone by morning," Jennifer said.

"Thank you, Jenn. Maybe you should get back behind that desk," Edward said pulling her into a hug. She laughed as the hug ended.

"Oh no. I did my days behind that desk, I'll find someone else," she said.

That made me think of the right thing for me.

"Jenn, I don't know how long we will be back, but if you need, I can fill in until you find someone?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, I can't ask you to do that with two newborns," she said.

I shook my head.

"Jenn, you didn't ask, I offered," I said.

"I can only accept your offer if you promise me to not over do yourself, you have to worry about those babies now," she said.

"Of course Jenn, whatever you need," I said.

She jumbled behind the desk and soon found the apartment keys we had left in her possession when we left seven months ago.

"Everything is how you left it. Enjoy being home and get some rest, let me know if you ever need a babysitter, I miss having babies," she said.

"We will, thank you again," I said giving her one last hug.


	5. Chapter 5

What LIes In Wait Chapter 4 Rewrite

WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SUICIDE. MADE ME A TRIGGER FOR SOME

Bella's POV

Once we had fixed the issue with the new receptionist and I had a job I could do right from my home, we made our way back up to the apartment. Normally we would take the stairs but due to having two baby carriers we decided to take the elevator. Thankfully it was a short trip since the apartment was only on the fourth floor.

When we got to the door, Edward grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Before he opened I stopped him, we needed to take in this moment. This was our home before the twins, where we had our first kiss.

"Stop."

Edward looked at me and had a confused look on his face.

"We have to take in this moment. This was our first home. Where you and I became...well you and I."

He nodded and we both had a good look at the small brown door in front of us. A few minutes later we opened the door. Everything was the same. Not a thing out of place. I set the carrier down on the coffee table and rushed over to open some windows. It was musty in here.

"I have to go back downstairs," I said.

"Why?"

"I have to get the crib. These girls cannot stay in their carriers, and I think I forgot my phone. It rang earlier and I missed it."

"Okay, be careful."

He gave me a quick kiss, and I walked out the door, sprinting down the stairs to get to the car.

I got to the car and found my phone, which was on the floor under the seat. It had a missed call but I was not sure what the number was, thankfully they left a voicemail so I could figure it out. I grabbed our portable crib and grabbed the baby bag, and shut the trunk.

As soon as I turned around my whole world stopped.

"Well,well,well. Look who decided to come back."

"Leave me alone," I said trying to leave.

"No. You leave for seven months, and you don't even text me to tell me your back? I thought I was your best friend."

"Rose! Leave me alone! I am not in the mood to talk to you."

"Well to bad. It's time to talk and I take it you have some explaining to do. You have a diaper bag and a crib….wait!"

"Rose, It's not mine," I lied.

She just laughed.

"We have known each other since birth, I know when you lie," she snorted.

I sighed and put the stuff down.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I want my best friend back!" Rose yelled.

"I cannot give you that, I am a different person.;"

"I need you to be Bella Swan again. I had a very bad summer and need you." Rose whimpered.

"It could not have been that bad," I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you know where I spent my summer? I spent my summer in Orlando! My mom is out of prison, and she wanted to see her kids, so my parents took myself and Jasper down to Orlando. It was the worst trip in the whole world. Lillian Adams is the worst person in the whole world, Jasper and I do not remember but my older sister does, and she told us not to go because 17 years in prison wouldn't help, and she was right. I cried to my parents who raised me, and love me. Aaron, my biological father, is dead. He died 13 years agp and I didn't know, but I also didn't care. I had the worst summer as I watch my brother get retraumatized by our "mother". It took him six years to get over that trauma.Will he ever be the same? No.Of course not. I call him every hour to make sure he is okay and to make sure he doesn't kill himself because of what we decided to do."

I did not know what to say. She had just confided in me and I did not what to say.

"Rose, I am so sorry, I didn't know…"

"I'm not done. I get home from Orlando in August, expecting to see my best friend within the next few days, or maybe a week or two. It flies by and before I know it's time to start school again, for our senior year together. You don't show, I figure you lost track of time, you will come back. Before I know it, it is October and….nothing. We spent every halloween together, but this year we didn't. Where were you? Now it is thanksgiving time and you are here. When I was told you were back I thought I would be ecstatic, but here I am, screaming at you! You LIED to me. Fuck you. I am done." She ended and walked off, as soon as I looked back at her and saw the way she walked, I knew she was crying but didn't know what to do.

"Rose WAIT!" I said running after her forgetting my stuff that was by the car.

She just kept walking,and I ran up to her. When I caught up to her, she stopped and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I was done with you."

I sighed.

"I want to tell you the truth but it is a very long story."

She turned to face me and I saw her face full of tears

I pulled her into a hug immediately and let her cry on my shoulder. I knew keeping this from her, would kill our friendship when it first happened, and here it is, ruining things.

"If you need the truth I need to grab my stuff and we need to go inside," I said.

"Do you want me to know?" She asked.

Did I want her to know? I did but I also didn't. Although my daughters did need a godmother.

"Yes."

We walked back over to the car and I grabbed my stuff, and in we went. She is going to know, no matter what. It's time I did not hide this and told my best friend, it is not a bad day after all.


End file.
